


It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...

by mishabear27



Series: The deputy deserves better [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Barry loves deputy so & so, Blood and Injury, Deputy So and So Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishabear27/pseuds/mishabear27
Summary: Basically Deputy So and So is attacked by Bughuul one night and Barry is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Deputy So and So (Sinister)
Series: The deputy deserves better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again giving the deputy the name Aaron.

It was yet another rainy Friday night spent alone in his office researching. Barry was out on a job, so it was just Aaron in their apartment. He was very on edge, between Barry being gone and the storm. His computer was filled with articles detailing brutal murders and missing children. As well as art of Bughuul, or as most would know it, "The Boogie Man". 

He wandered if there was a way to kill it, to rid the world of this monster completely. But he couldn't find anything to help him. So he continued his hunt for houses that the thing seemed to have latched onto. 

He cursed Bughuul, it had ruined his life. He had been perfectly happy before all of this. And now, even though he had Barry, he still often felt alone. And the guilt weighed on him heavily, while he was at home, relaxing with his boyfriend, Bughuul was out there. It was probably possessing some child as he sat there thinking. He couldn't escape. Bughuul was still everywhere. Barry helped, the nightmares weren't every night anymore, but they were still just as awful as ever when they did happen.

A bright light lit up the window from a crack of lightning. Aaron snapped his head up, only to see the reflection of Bughuul standing several feet behind him. He turned around fast enough to nearly give him whiplash. As he expected, Bughuul was nowhere to be seen, so he turned his attention back to his laptop. It was harder to focus now, and his hands were shaking so badly he could hardly type. He decided to send Barry a text asking if he would be home soon. A few minutes later he got a reply saying he would be back soon.

Another flash, and once again, the reflection of Bughuul behind him, but he was closer now. Aaron nearly fell out of his chair trying to check if it was actually behind him or not.

The lightning continued and every time Bughuul appeared closer. 

A bolt of lightning hit something across the street and the window stayed lit longer this time. Now when Aaron turned around Bughuul was in front of him. He screamed and it grabbed his arm. It's claw-like fingers digging into his arm.

"What do you want?" Aaron choked out between sobs.

It stayed silent, it's grip on his arm tightening. Aaron prayed to a god he wasn't even sure if he believed in for it to leave or for something to stop it.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked, trying to push down his fear.

"You're afraid." Was all it said.

"What's so special about me? Why are you following me?"

"I'm hungry. You are starving me. You burn down my temples, without sacrifices I grow weak."

Something, maybe hope, flashed in Aaron's eyes. It was weak, what he was doing was working.

"Every house you burn, I will find another. You cannot truly stop me."

"How did you find me?" 

"So much art in this room. All the beautiful pieces my children have created."

"So, the art is like a portal?" 

"You have been quite the thorn in my side. But it does not worry me. You, like all mortals, are weak."

There was a click of a door unlocking.

"You're pathetic. Did you truly believe you, a weak little man, could stop me?" It laughed, a deep twisted laugh, as it tightened it's grip on his arm.

A door closed, and footsteps got louder.

"You are nothing."

The footsteps were right outside the door now.

"Stop your foolish mission, or I will stop you." Bughuul whispered. 

Bughuul let go of Aarons arm, only to slash across his chest. The door opened and Barry was met with the sight of his boyfriend on the ground, bleeding from three big gashes across his chest. Aaron was so shocked he hadn't even screamed. Barry raced over to him.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"It was here." Aaron whispered, so quietly Barry almost couldn't hear it.

Barry went still for a moment. He knew a bit about this thing, but not much. The thing that haunted Aaron, that had destroyed his life, had attacked him. Barry knew Aaron was strong, but this thing really scared him. And now, it had attacked him.

"I thought it only got families?"

"I made it mad."

"Oh"

The houses, Barry understood now.

"Can you walk? I have to get you into the bathroom to clean this up." Barry said softly.

"I can try." Aaron gritted out as he tried to stand, with Barry's help of course.

They got to the bathroom and Barry sat Aaron down on the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed the first aid kit and set to work. After years of being a hitman, he had his fair share of experience with a first aid kit. He had Aaron take off his shirt so he could have better access to the wound, and was shocked at how bad they looked. The cuts were deep, far deeper than he had expected. They were oozing far more blood than Barry would have liked, though this was his boyfriend, so the ideal amount of blood was none. He cleaned up the gashes with some alcohol, which Aaron was not a fan of. Then set to work stitching him up.

He worked in silence, not wanting to pressure Aaron into talking if he didn't want to. Though he was interested. How had this thing found him? What did it want? Why didn't it kill him then and there? Barry's mind was full of questions, some of which he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to.

Once he was finished he cleaned up the first aid stuff and put it away, then he turned to his boyfriend.

"Do the stitches meet your standards, deputy?" Barry asked with a smile. He knew he wasn't a deputy anymore, but he still liked to call him that sometimes.

'They're fine. Thank you." Aaron replied, looking down.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it, and I get that, but you need to give me something. Cause I just came home to you bleeding out on the ground." Barry was done cracking jokes, this was important.

"Those houses I've been burning, I was right, they are Bughuul's. It's mad that I'm trying to stop it. It said that I don't stop what I'm doing It's going to kill me."

"Oh my god, then you have to stop. You can't let this thing kill you." Barry said, incredibly concerned.

"And let it keep killing innocent families? No way. I know how it found me. I'll be more careful but I'm not stopping." Aaron said.

"It's said it's going to kill you!" Barry exclaimed.

"I'm not stopping, end of story." Aaron said, looking Barry dead in the eye.

Barry wanted to stop him, but he knew nothing he did would change his mind. 

"Fine, but we're talking about this more tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Barry said, yawning.

"Okay, just give me a minute." And with that he stood up and went back to his office. 

He left the door opened this time, but went to his laptop. He deleted all photos, drawings, and articles about Bughuul from his desktop and history. He looked to the stack of tapes in a box on the floor. He would burn those tomorrow, he'd seen them enough. He got rid of anything that could possibly be a portal for that monster.

It had been about thirty minutes when Aaron walked into he and Barry's room. He already had pajamas on so he slid into bed beside Barry.

"Well hello there." Barry said softly as he turned to face Aaron.

"Let's go to sleep. I love you, dumbass." Aaron said hiding the small grin that had appeared on his face.

"I love you too, Deputy."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't really like this one. Also, I still haven't seen the movie so if anything is incorrect I apologize. I think Deputy needs someone like Barry around. Barry's super kind and he cares a lot and we all need someone like that.


End file.
